super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Maxwell
Maxwell is the main character/protagonist in Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Remix, and Scribblenauts Unlimited. He is a boy that has small black eyes and will always have a smile on his face (even if he were to die). His job is to find Starites and Starite Shards anywhere he can search. Appearance He wears a Rooster Helmet, headphones, a blue hoodie with a star on it (believed to be a starite), white gloves (concept art only), green shorts, and blue and red socks. He has small square eyes (Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts - only)/small round eyes (concept art, Scribblenauts Remix and Scribblenauts Unlimited) and a smile. He shares a star necklace and a Rooster Helmet with the Scribblenaut, this may be coincidence or Maxwell may have worn them so that he looked more like a Scribblenaut (Although most of his family seem to have their own variation of the Rooster Hat.) Biography Maxwell was born into a family of 44, with 41 brothers and one sister. Being the son of Edgar and Julie, each of the 42 siblings were given magical gifts from their parent's previous travels. Maxwell's was a notebook, and Lily's was a globe that brought her anywhere in the world (The other gifts are unknown). When Lily was cursed to slowly turn to stone because Maxwell tricked a beggar to eat a rotten apple made by the magic notebook, Maxwell needed to collect Starites by making people happy. After removing the curse, he went on to continue finding Starites, either by helping people or searching places where they may already be. Though he is meant to be helping, he's not afraid to defeat a few people and make his own worlds, whether they be paradises or nightmares. Object The Maxwell object is one of the two objects that cannot be created with the notebook (the other one being the Create-A-Tron); typing 'maxwell' will instead create his clone. Maxwell can only be found in two of special Time Machine levels, one being the first level of Scribblenauts, and the other having an unknown origin and representation/meaning. Maxwell can be moved into the playground by using a potion with the Portable adjective given to it. When dragged and dropped from a high height, a Maxwell will make the same noise as dropping a rock from a high height. Maxwell can be cloned like all other objects, but will not show any information when selected with the magnifying glass. This making it extremely difficult to add behavior adjectives to Maxwell. When multiple Maxwells are present, they will act much similar to an animal rather than a human. A Maxwell will become aggressive when another Maxwell is picked up or attacked by any other object. A Maxwell will attack by running into their opponent, but will still use weapons when they are available or given to them. The Maxwell object is also included in Unlimited, when you use a teleporter or a cloning machine. You can also spawn it by using The $ Method and @ Method. The Maxwell that was spawned using the teleporter can also be modified with adjectives and the powerful object editor. You can use the object editor to change the name, so he will be easier to spawn. Maxwell related objects Objects that make references to Maxwell are: *Neon sign *Lolwut *This Game *Fifth Cell Team Photo *Clone *TV, when turned on *Photo *Movie Theater *Shadow (Light) *Ski Mask Maxwell's Family Maxwell has 40 brothers and a sister, Lily. His parents are Edgar and Julie. Each child recieved a gift from their parents, Maxwell was given a magic notepad and Lily was given a globe that could take her anywhere in the world. There are 44 members in his family all together, including Maxwell. Gallery Scribblenauts1.jpg|Maxwell in a Helicopter Scribwiiu_(1).png|Rooster Helmet Wii U Controller Cover Scribblenatushat01.jpg|Maxwell's Rooster Helmet FAIL.png|Maxwell's sprite when he dies Maxwell_Plushie.jpg|A Maxwell Plushie Maxwell_Costume.jpg|A child in a Maxwell costume Maxwell in a bathtub.jpeg|Flying in the official vehicle- A Winged Dotted Bathtub.|link=Winged Dotted Bathtub Maxwell draw.jpg|Sitting on a cloud.|link=Cloud Maxwell fly.jpg|Fly away! MAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAX.jpg|In the field.|link=Maxwell SU Maxwell.jpg|From Scribblenauts Unlimited SU storyline 2.jpg|Maxwell and his Sister, Lily 306025_436758929745032_637246011_n.jpg|Maxwell 3DS case 8041028515_49d072c95d.jpg|A Maxwell action figture Trivia *Maxwell has a predecessor or original image, Scribblenaut, which is available in-game and is also an avatar. *It is possible to have two Maxwells on a Super Scribblenauts playground (However one you cannot control). Use the Time machine's secret level that looks like the first level of the original Scribblenauts, shrink the Maxwell there (Using a shrink ray), pick up the past Maxwell and then warp back. If you revert him back to his normal size then you now have two Maxwells! You can also use ridable and wearable potions. Other ways are to make your own with the object editor, or use a teleporter. *He is the only person in the game that does not have a voice of typical humanoids. *His eyes maybe the largest eyes of any humanoid (if not counting Clone) and the only one having square eyes in-game. *In the concept art, he has white gloves, while in-game he doesn't. *In Scribblenauts Unlimited any brother that you spawn will follow you. Category:Characters Category:Scribblenauts universe